For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 60-81158 discloses a parking brake lever travel inspection device which includes a detector to convert a pulling load and a pulling stroke of a parking brake into electrical signals.
In the parking brake lever travel inspection device, in order to adjust the tension of a brake cable, the detector is connected to the lever of the parking brake via a hook, and a pulling load and a pulling stroke are detected by pulling the detector toward an operator of the inspection device.
However, in the parking brake lever travel inspection device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 60-81158, an operator needs to pull the detector for detecting a pulling load with the detector being hooked to the lever of the parking brake.
In this case, members, for example, a ball and a notch are present between the lever of the parking brake and the brake cable, and thus even when the pulling load of the lever itself is detected, a problem arises in that the pulling load applied to the brake cable itself cannot be accurately detected.